Parejas Cap 1
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: El primer fic que hice, hace como 2 años...Naruhina/SasuSaku/Shikatema y otro mas. Despues de tanta pelea en Konoha, llegara el amor y se formaran 9 parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas - Naruhina - Cap 1**

* * *

Después de derrotar a Pain, Akatsuki y a Sasuke, la paz regreso a Konoha. Naruto era el héroe de la Aldea y tenia muchas admiradoras persiguiéndolo. Tenia citas por montones, pero nunca querían llegar a nada serio, después de todo seguía siendo el Jinchuuriki. Pero se deleitaban con el bonbom de Naruto. Pero así como llegaban, se iban.

El que pensaba que siendo mas fuerte se ganaría el respeto de todos y que jamas volvería a estar solo, ahora se había convertido en el trofeo que todas las chicas deseaban. Aunque en las noches solía tener compañía, cada mañana despertaba solo y cada vez se sentía mas vacío.

Tenia que admitir que al principio le gustaba tener la atención de tantas mujeres, pero ahora sabia que eso no era amor. Por eso mismo, Naruto prefería irse a entrenar con sus amigos, en vez de salir con alguna de sus admiradoras.

Kiba siempre le pedía a Naruto la « receta » para atraer a tantas mujeres. Por su parte Shikamaru lo compadecía, ya que según el, las mujeres solo traían problemas. El solo salia con una… y era mas que suficiente. Naruto realmente se divertía con sus amigos y sus platicas, pero a pesar de eso, sabia que le hacia falta algo.

A menudo pensaba en aquella batalla con Pain. En las palabras de Hinata y en la rabia que sintió cuando la lastimaron. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Las palabras de Hinata resonaban en su cabeza y ese pensamiento hacia latir su corazón mas fuerte. Era una lastima no haber podido hablar con ella desde entonces. Y no porque el no quisiera, si no porque la única vez que fue a buscarle, su padre lo había corrido, alegando que conocía la fama que tenia con las mujeres. Y le advirtió que ni se le ocurriera acercase a su hija y que ella se casaría con un shinobi del Clan Hyuuga. Naruto pensó que probablemente era lo mejor para Hinata. después de todo, el no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Y por ese motivo, no la volvió a buscar. Ya habían pasado 3 años desde entonces.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hinata no se atrevía a ver a Naruto. Hacia ya tanto tiempo desde que se le había confesado y no tenia el valor de enfrentarlo, así que mejor se escondía de el, aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que algún día podría reunir el valor suficiente para poder hablarle.

Un día, lo vio regresar de su entrenamiento con Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji. Hinata se escondió rápidamente antes de que la vieran, su corazón latia a mil por hora. Escucho a Naruto despedirse de sus amigos y se dirigio hacia su restaurante favorito de Ramen. Pero el volteo hacia atrás, sentía que lo observaban. Al no ver a nadie, decidió seguir su camino, al voltear hacia adelante, vio a algunas de sus fans corriendo hacia el frenéticamente. Al ver esto se sintió con nauseas, no tenia ganas de ser el entretenimiento de nadie, así que sin pensarlo mucho dio un salto para poder escapar pero desde arriba pudo ver a Hinata y decidió hablarle, ademas, parecía ser un buen escondite, eso le daría tiempo para dejar pasar a sus locas fans.

Naruto aterrizo cerquitita de Hinata « Hola ! Que haces escondida aquí ? » Pregunto el rubio con voz inocente.

Hinata viéndolo tan cerquita de ella, se puso colorada y se desmayo, pero por suerte, Naruto logro detenerla antes de que se cayera al suelo. Naruto intentaba reanimarla, pero no pudo impedir verla con ternura, siempre tan tímida con el « Hinata ? Hinata ? … » tardo unos segundo para regresar en si « que bueno que despiertas… » dijo dulcemente el rubio.

« Na-na-naruto-kun… yo…etto…. »

Naruto ayudo Hinata a ponerse de pie. Sin esperar a que la pelinegra terminara de hablar y sugirió « Quieres ir a dar una vuelta ? » Hinata tímidamente y a punto de desmayarse acepto su oferta.

Mientras caminaban Naruto contaba historias de misiones tal como lo hacia con sus amigos y sobre todo con Kiba, siempre querían lucirse con sus acciones heroicas y el rubio no dejaba de hablar, ella solo lo escuchaba y reia tímidamente de todo lo que le decía. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban fuera de la aldea.

Naruto se quedo callado por un momento… y volteo a ver hacia el cielo entre los arboles « Hinata…nunca te he dado las gracias por salvarme, quiero que sepas que nunca nadie había echo algo así por mi… » El se giro hacia ella y con sus ojos llenos de agradecimiento y una sonrisa llena de gratitud « Gracias Hinata-chan ! »

Hinata estaba sonrojada, deseaba decirle que lo amaba pero…en ese momento el estomago de Naruto gruñio muy fuerte. Naruto rio un poco apenado agarrándose la nuca con su mano derecha « disculpame… no he comido desde esta mañana, acabo de regresar del entrenamiento con los chicos….te gustaría ir a comer ramen, muero de hambre ! » esto ultimo lo dijo de manera muy espontanea.

« eettoo… no puedo mi padre me esta esperando y es muy tarde... » dijo la chica un poco decepcionada de ella misma, cuantas veces no había deseado tener una oportunidad, y lo estaba arruinando todo…

Naruto trato de ocultar su decepción « bueno por lo menos dejame llevarte a tu casa » dijo « realmente me divertí mucho esta tarde »

« y-yo t-tambien » hinata estaba roja hasta las orejas al decir esto, y solo encogió un poco los hombros y escondió sus ojos debajo de su fleco para que Naruto no viera lo tonta que se veía. Pero el rubio solo sonrió al verla así.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa Hyuuga, Naruto no pudo resistirse, era demasiado fácil hacerla sonrojar, y eso le causaba gracias. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerco a ella, muy cerca, la chica solo se hizo para atrás pero topo con la pared detrás de ella, Naruto puso una mano detrás de ella apoyándose en la misma pared, aun sonreía al verla ponerse tan nerviosa, se acerco mas y hablo de esa manera seductora que siempre usa con sus locas fans… « ettoo…te gustaria… » espera un momento… que estaba haciendo, no podía ser un canalla con una niña como ella… se aclaro la voz…« mmmm….que entrenaramos mañana » dijo alejándose un poco de ella y con un tono mas normal.

Hinata sintió desmayarse pero Naruto la sostuvo y por un breve momento perdió el conocimiento. « Hinata-chan, estas bien ? » al ver que entreabrio los ojos continuo « entonces…nos vemos mañana ? » Hinata intentaba respirar profundamente para no desmayar de nuevo y acepto.

« bien entonces…a que horas paso por ti ? » dijo el chico, una vez mas acercándose a ella, con una voz ronca… ay no! otra vez estaba actuando como un don juan, que rayos les pasaba… es una niña linda, no podía estar jugando con ella de esa forma.

Hinata volteo a ver hacia su casa « m-mejor nos vemos en la salida de la aldea… »

Esto enfrió un poco al chico, al parecer sus avances no estaban haciendo ningún efecto en ella... cualquier chica se hubiera derretido con sus propuesta… « bien, entonces …a las 7 de la mañana ? » dijo el con su voz habitual, solo era una amiga y solo iban a entrenar, no había nada de malo en ello y mucho menos algo seductor, que tonto podía ser aveces…

« Si, ahí estaré » Hinata, se metió a su casa, al llegar a su cuarto cerro la puerta y se arrojo a su cama, con almohada tapo su rostro para dejar salir un grito de alegría, era lo mas romántico que le había pasado en su vida…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto la esperaba ansioso. Habia llegando media hora antes, por un momento llego a pensar que no llegaría pero a lo lejos vio la silueta de la Kunoichi y sintió un gran alivio. Bueno, solo a el se le ocurría invitar a una chica a entrenar, de todas las chicas que conocía, ninguna de ella quería hacer ese tipo de cosas. Solo querían gastarse su dinero que con tanto trabajo se ganaba haciendo misiones. Y todo para que… para unas cuantas caricias en la noche… bah… realmente eso lo tenia asqueado. No entiendia muy bien porque se sentía nervioso, siempre estaba muy confiado con todas las sanguijuelas con las que andaba y con ella se había comportado como un tonto la tarde anterior.

La mañana paso sin que dieran cuenta. Los dos estaban exhaustos, y hambrientos. Hinata esta feliz y estaba entrenando muy duro para poder estar a la altura de Naruto. Después de todo, estar con el, aunque solo fuera para entrenar, la hacia feliz y esperaba con todo su corazón que se lo volviera a pedir.

« Demonios, Hinata estoy agotado ! No había entrenado tan duro desde.. bueno desde hace mucho tiempo…a decir verdad, con los chicos, pasamos mas de la mitad de la mañana platicando o bañandonos en el rio… »

Hinata sintió que los colores de subieron al rostro « disculpame Naruto-kun ! Yo no queria… » pero naruto la corto

« eh no tienes porque disculparte…era un cumplido… » si el realmente lo veía como un cumplido, después de un silencio un poco incomodo sugirió « quieres comer algo ? »

La tímida chica se sonrojo « si.. yoo..traje algo de comer… » Saco de su mochila dos bentos envueltos en un pañuelo y los extendió a Naruto sonrojandose de las mejillas. Esto era como un deja vu.

« Genial ! » se exclamo el rubio con alegría. « mmm..que buena pinta tiene esto… » al meterse el bocado a la boca sonrió y movió la cabeza como afirmando lo que pensaba « si » dijo « definitivamente es mucho mejor que entrenar con los chicos… nos vemos mañana ? » Al decir esto puso carita de perrito emocionado, a lo que Hinata solo asintió con un tímido si.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias semanas. Y los dos jóvenes ninjas seguían viéndose para entrenar. Poco a poco, Hinata empezó a controlar sus desmayos, cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, aunque aun seguia sonrojandose mucho y entorpeciendose, sobre todo cuando el se le quedaba mirando. Sus ojos azules posados en ella la ponían sumamente nerviosa, seguramente el pensaba que era una torpe y tonta chica. Pero no era exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio cuando se le quedaba mirando.

El sentía que su corazón latía casa vez mas fuerte cuando estaba cerca de ella. Al principio sentía que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cada vez que el rosaba su piel sin querer. Y cada día que pasaban juntos se conocían mejor el uno al otro. En poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Ya no solo entrenaban, sino que salían al cine o a comer ramen. A la primera persona que Naruto llegaba a ver después de una misión, siempre era a ella. Disfrutaba llegar de improvisto y salir de la nada haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos y Hinata ya no sentía aquella timidez que la impedía ser ella misma. El contacto físico fue haciéndose mas presente. Se podía decir que eran realmente bueno amigos.

Naruto empezó a tener ciertos detalles hacia ella que jamas había tenido con otras chicas. Como la vez que había comprado una rosa roja en la florería de Ino, solo porque su olor se la recordó. O la vez, en aquella misión juntos, que le había prestado su chamarra porque la suya se había empapado, esa vez Hinata temblaba de frío y estaba malherida, el rubio la cubrió con su chamarra la acurruco entre sus brazos y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, permaneció sentado vigilando que los maleantes que los seguían no los encontraran, como si en sus brazos tuviera lo mas valioso del mundo. O la vez que la había levantado de acaballito cuando recién llego de una misión, estaba tan feliz de verla, que la levanto sin pensarlo realmente, y se paseo con ella sobre sus hombros por toda la aldea, aun podía escuchar su risa. O la vez que fue a buscarla hasta su ventana para ayudarla a escapar esa noche e ir al festival de primavera, su padre no le había dado permiso porque según tenia una cena importante, si que se habían arriesgado esa vez, por un pelin Hiashi los cachaba. Habían creado tantos recuerdos juntos, que parecía que siempre habían estado juntos, pero sobre todo, no podía borrar de su cara esa sonrisa tonta cada vez que la veia.

Cada día le era mas difícil al rubio aguantar las ganas de besarla. Hinata tenia una risa encantadora. No era ruidosa como algunas chicas, era una risa dulce, y sus mejillas sonrojaban levemente y levantaba levemente sus hombros.

« demonios…es tan linda » pensaba « pero su padre me mataria si le pido una cita… digo una verdadera cita…aunque quizas ni se entere, siempre esta ocupado entrenando a Hanabi…ademas no hay nada de malo… entrenamos juntos, somo amigos…una cita… bueno seria algo normal… » penso

« Hinata… te gustaría salir esta noche ? … etto… podríamos ir a comer ramen y luego ir al cine… » las mejillas de Naruto se habían sonrojado un poco y se rascaba la nuca con su brazo izquierdo nervioso.

« eetooo… » hinata no sabia que decirle…

Naruto un poco decepcionado al no recibir un si rápidamente se apresuro a decir « si no quieres no importa» y rio nervioso.

« no! … yo… me encantaria» dijo ella poniéndose también un poco nerviosa. No era la primera vez que iban a comer ramen, de echo siempre lo hacian, porque esta vez se sentía diferente ?

Naruto sintió que su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando Hinata acepto su invitación « bien entonces…nos vemos en frente del ramen esta tarde ? »

Después de una velada muy agradable, empezaron a caminar por la aldea sin rumbo y de repente se escucho un trueno, seguido de un relámpago, no tardo mucho en que un aguacero empezara a caer repentinamente. Los dos chicos salieron corriendo para refugiarse de la lluvia, reian como dos tontos, pero al llegar abajo de un techo, era demasiado tarde, estaban echos una sopa, completamente empapados. Hinata empezó a temblar de frío. Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo para darle calor.

« Atchoum !... perdón Naruto-kun…creo que me voy a resfriar » dijo Hinata un poco apenada

Sin pensarlo, Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos, al modo recien casados, y la llevo a su departamento que estaba cerca de donde andaban. Le presto una ropa seca en lo que se secaba la suya y le ofreció un te para que se calentara.

Al darle la taza de te, se le quedo mirando profundamente a los ojos y empezo a acercarsele lentamente. El corazón del chico latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho. Ella sentía como su aliento se le acercaba cada vez mas, el acarició su rostro con ternura, no podía dejar de ver esos labios tan bien formados y rosas, se acerco cada vez mas y mas, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y sus labios terminaron rosando los suyos, beso suavemente el labio inferior de la chica que aun tenia los ojos abrietos por el shock de sentir los labios del rubio. Se le subieron los colores al rostro, Naruto solo se alejo de esos labios por unos segundo y sonrió

« no te desmayes » el chico se acerco de nuevo a esos dulces labios y Hinata pudo a penas balbucear « Na-Naruto yo…te amo »

Al escuchar estas palabras, Naruto no pudo impedirse besar a la chica con mas pasión. Comia sus labios, y la chica inexperta no sabia muy bien como corresponderle, por lo que dejaba que Naruto hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca.

« su primer beso » penso Naruto feliz… « y es mio »

Luego el rubio la recostó sobre la cama. No dejaba de besarla y sostenía su cintura. Hinata sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía. El deseo del chico era palpable, esta era la primera vez que deseaba tanto a una mujer.

Hinata se entrego a Naruto con toda su alma. El chico nunca había disfrutado tanto hacer el amor.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó solo en su cama. Recordó a esas chicas con las que solía salir y con las que nunca pasaba mas de una noche con el, su rostro se entristeció, Hinata no podia ser igual a ellas, o si ? el chico se volteo hacia a un lado y vio un papelito, parecía una nota : _Te amo, nos vemos en el entrenamiento mañana_.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no ella no era como las demás, su corazón se lleno de felicidad y se tiro hacia atrás en cama disfrutando ese sentimiento que lo invadia.

Después de esa noche, Naruto y Hinata, se volvieron, aunque mas inseparables. Hinata visitaba a menudo el departamento del chico, se escabullia para que nadie la viera y se entregaba a su rubio a cada vez que podía.

Aveces se podían ver dos enamorados en un puente al atardecer, comiéndose a besos y llenándose de caricias. El la amaba, mas que a nada, y si por alguna razón llegara a perderla no sabría que hacer con el mismo.

Pero, algunos rumores llegaron a los oídos de Hiashi Hyuuga.

* * *

Continuara

Perdon por las faltas!


	2. Chapter 2

Una tarde, el padre de Hinata la esperaba, al entrar a casa, su padre muy enojado le prohibió volver a ver a Naruto. Y le anuncio que estaba comprometida con el ninja mas fuerte del clan Hyuuga.

« Neji ? » se exclamo en llanto « Pero padre ! »

« Lo siento Hinata, el es el mas fuerte y lo necesito en la familia para proteger el clan. Tu… tu no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Neji podrá ser el líder del clan casándose contigo… Por favor deja de llorar, sabias que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, nunca te oculte que te casaría con el mejor shinobi del clan » al terminar estas palabras el padre se volteo dándole la espalda a su hija mayor. Su rostro como siempre, era frío y severo.

.

.

.

En las afueras de la aldea, se podía distinguir dos personas teniendo una conversación

« me lo acaba de anunciar…lo siento Tenten » el rostro de Neji estaba serio y no mostraba ninguna emoción. Las lagrimas caían de los ojos de tenten, sin poder detenerlas

« pero… tu dijiste que me amabas … porque ? » su voz se quebraba cada vez que intentaba hablar. Neji se acerco a ella, muriendo de ganas por besarla, pero en vez de eso, se volteo para darle la espalda. No podía mostrarle su debilidad. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, no soportaba ver las lagrimas de Tenten, saco valor de donde pudo para solo articular « Menti »

Tenten vio a Neji alejarse entre los arboles, esto no era posible. Ella sabia que el la amaba, pero… porque aceptaba ? Tenia que decírselo todo a Naruto.

Cuando Neji se encontró lo suficientemente lejos de ella, se detuvo y con lagrima en los ojos penso « aunque quisiera… no puedo desobedecer a mi tio…lo siento… »

.

.

.

Hinata lloraba sin descanso en su cuarto. Su padre, había puesto guardias y no podía salir. Ella quería correr hacia Naruto para decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero… no podía escapar.

.

.

.

Naruto había pasado toda la tarde en su departamento desesperado sin saber que hacer. después de lo que Tenten le había contado, no podía solo quedarse sin hacer nada. Necesitaba un plan.

Sakura al enterarse de la noticia por parte de su amiga desconsolada, fue a ver a Naruto. El empezó a desahogar su pena con ella.

« Es la única que ha llenado este vacío que hay en mi, no soportaría perderla… no soportaría que fuera de otro…la amo, la amo como nunca pensó llegar a amar a alguien » el chico temblaba y lloraba diciendo estas palabras, se podía oír como su voz se desgarraba por la tristeza y la desesperación que sentía.

.

.

.

Neji llego a casa de los Hyuuga.

« Que bueno que llegas…por favor haz que Hinata deje de llorar, no ha parado en toda la tarde y como su futuro esposo, debes de consolarla »

Hiashi, ya no estaba tan seguro que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor, quizás para el clan si, pero para su hija… a pesar de ser siempre frío, amaba a su hija, pero no podía retroceder, tenia que ser así, esta decisión no solo era de el, sino de todos los del consejo del clan Hyuuga. Solo esperaba que su hija no lo odiara demasiado.

Neji entro a la habitación de la chica, no hizo mucho ruido al entrar. Ella lloraba en su cama y al ver a su Nii-san se arrojo a sus brazos. El chico solo la tomo en sus brazos, comprendía muy bien lo que sentía Hinata, puesto que el también tenia que dejar al amor de su vida.

« Nii-san, tu sabes lo que siento…se que tu amas a Tenten » dijo ella sollozando y entrecortado las palabras

« sabes que no puedo hacer nada Hinata-Sama…ademas… » el chico echo un vistazo a su alrededor activando su byakugan « hay demasiados guardias… » Neji volteo a ver a Hinata sin desactivar el byakugan y vio algo raro.

« hinata…tienes un pequeño punto de chakra en tu vientre » …

« si..yo… »

« y lo sabe Naruto ? »

« no estaba segura, quise esperar un poco mas… »

Neji se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta « esta bien, vendré por ti esta noche, por favor ya calmate » el chico parecía seguro y determinado.

« Gracias neji-kun »

.

.

.

A media noche, mientras todos dormían, Neji distrajo a los guardias que había puesto su tío, y saco a Hinata de la casa Hyuuga.

« Suerte » le dijo con un tono serio, sabia que esto le iba a costar caro, pero a pesar de que todo no deseaba hacer infeliz a Hinata, ni a el mismo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Naruto

« Si la amas, no dejes que la alejen de ti. Has lo imposible por estar a su lado… » los ojos de sakura se llenaban de lagrimas

« Sakura… aun amas a Sasuke ? »

«aunque el este muerto… yo… lo sigo amando…»

«Sakura… no tuve opción, yo…»

«lo se Naruto… no tienes que darme explicaciones» dijo la pelirosa con voz baja. Sakura había perdido aquella energía que solía tener. Desde la muerte de Sasuke, se había vuelto silenciosa y solitaria. La chica de ojos esmeralda, lloraba en silencio.

Hinata llego en ese momento, ella iba a tocar pero escucho unas voces que conocía muy bien.

« Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad Sakura-chan ? »

« lo se…y yo también te quiero Naruto »

Hinata activo su byakugan, y vio como Naruto se acerco a la pelirosa, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y luego la abrazo. Al escuchar y ver esto, Hinata se rehusó a tocar la puerta, le dolía, y quería escapar de ahí lo antes posible, al hacerlo tropezó con un bote de basura que hizo un gran escándalo. Aveces deseaba ser menos torpe.

Al escuchar el ruido, Naruto y Sakura se asomaron a la puerta, un gato salio de la nada y maullo hacia ellos. Naruto voltio a ver a su amiga con ojos determinados « impedire esa boda cueste lo que me cueste »

Hinata salio de la aldea durante la noche « ellos se quieren…no puedo interferir… tampoco puedo regresar a casa, neji tendría que casarse conmigo y el ama a Tenten, y si papa se entera…tampoco seria justo que Neji cargara con un hijo que no es suyo… » la mente de la chica estaba echa bolas, su cerebro no lograba procesar las cosas de manera clara… y sin darse cuenta, se alejo de la aldea…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto llego a casa de los Hyuuga.

« no me iré sin Hinata, la amo y no dejare que la separen de mi! » Hiashi miraba al rubio enfurecido que tenia en frente. Nunca pensó que el iba en serio con su hija. La hermana de Hinata llego corriendo « Padre !ella no esta ! No esta en su habitación ! »

Neji estaba confundido, donde diablos se había metido Hinata, no había ido a buscar a Naruto?… el estaba supuesto de protegerla y la había arrojado sola en la noche… en que estaba pensando

« Naruto…no fue Hinata-Sama a buscarte anoche ? »

« Neji, tu sabes algo ? »

« perdóname tío, pero… la ayude a escapar… »

Naruto se quedo pensando… anoche, mientras el y Sakura hablaban…. ella quizas… oh No era un gato !?

« estarás muy contento Uzumaki Naruto ! mira todo lo que has provocado ! »

« perdóname tío » interrumpio neji « pero el que provoco todo esto…fue usted »

Hiashi se quedo shock con lo que Neji venia de decir…. Ciertamente el no había querido escuchar a su hija…

« hay que encontrarla lo antes posible ! ella no podrá defenderse sola… »

« ella es mas fuerte de lo que usted cree ! » dijo naruto con ira, se dio la vuelta para irse « la encontrare y la traer de vuelta » al decir esto, Naruto desapareció entre los arboles. Se dirigió directamente hacia las oficinas de Tsunade para decirle que no tomaría ninguna misión hasta que encontrara a Hinata.

Mientras tanto en la casa Hyuuga.

« Naruto tiene razon, Hinata es mas fuerte de lo cree. Ella es capaz de luchar contra sus propios miedos y defender lo que mas ama. Me gustaría tener aunque sea la cuarta parte de su valor…y defender lo que mas amo …» neji quedo callado, al decir estas palabras pensaba en Tenten « estare orgullo de proteger a Hinata-Sama, pero no me casare con ella, si quieres activar el sello por desobedecerle, no me importa »

En ese momento, Neji se fue e Hiashi, se quedo pensando en las palabras de su sobrino.

Neji se sentía realmente miserable, se adentro al bosque y se encontró con Lee, quien estaba en una sesión de entrenamiento.

« prepárate Neji, esta vez te venceré! » se exclamo el chico con su habitual energía de la juventud.

« Ahora no Lee. » dijo el castaño sin ánimos, su rostro estaba triste, y sus ojos aun estaban hinchados y rojos, era obvio que había llorado.

« que te sucede ? »

« nada…no me hagas caso »

Lee cambio su rostro por uno serio al ver que su amigo estaba tan deprimido «Quizas no me consideres tu amigo, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien…puedes confiar en mi»

« en realidad…creo que eres el único amigo que tengo.. » neji necesitaba desahogar su pena « Lee… he dejado ir al amor de mi vida…»

«ya veo, te peleaste con Ten ten»

« es peor que eso, termine con ella, son un idiota, no supe defender mi amor… » al decir esto su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar salir lagrimas de sus ojos. « tuve miedo de este sello maldito, y preferí obedecer las ordenes que me dieron en vez de luchar por ella, y he reaccionado demasiado tarde… »

Lee estaba confundido, por lo que Neji tuvo que contarle toda la historia desde el principio. El cejudo no pudo impedir sentirse enormemente conmovido por lo que estaban pasando sus amigos.

«vaya debio ser muy duro para ustedes, espero que Hinata aparezca pronto…aunque no puedes culparte por no querer desobedecer a tu tío, creo que deberías de buscar a tente y explicarle todo…»

«pense en ir a buscarla, pero…con que cara puedo mirarla a los ojos ahora…no meresco su amor.. » dijo neji desanimado.

una voz femenina se escucho detrás de los dos ninjas. « y quien eres tu para decidir quien merece mi amor o no … venia a ver a lee y escuche todo… »

Lee haciéndose un poco el tonto decidió eclipsarse para dejar a la pareja hablar a gusto.

Al quedarse solo, Neji solo bajo su cabeza, intentaba contener sus lagrimas en frente de esa chica, pero le era imposible, el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar, por lo que la Kunoichi decidió hablar primero « Neji, me dolió mucho que terminaras conmigo tan de repente, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, debiste explicarme todo y confiar en mi… aunque… no puedo culparte por la manera en la fuiste educado… »

Neji, pudo al fin articular unas palabras « Tenten… mi amor… perdoname… » Le chica se acerco a el para abrazarlo, no soportaba verlo tan triste, neji se aferro a ella, no quería perderla de nuevo

« Te amo…quiero estar a tu lado » susurro a su oído, y ella se estremeció. El movió su rostro poco a poco hacia ella, Tenten podía sentir su respiración en sus mejillas y cuando quedaron frente a frente, Neji beso sus labios dulcemente. Sus besos se fueron tornando cada vez mas intensos y apasionados « te deseo tanto… pero no debe ser asi… sabes que te amo y te respeto » El chico hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para poder alejar a la chica de el, pero ella, se le acerco y beso suavemente sus labios, luego su cuello, lo empujo cariñosamente al piso y se puso sobre el, lentamente abrió el chaleco ninja que llevaba puesto.

« solo por esta vez… dejate llevar por tus instintos » dijo la trigueña con una voz seductora. Neji la jaló sobre el y la beso apasionadamente y cedió a todas la caricias de Tenten.

Los dos amantes observaban la luna, Neji abrazaba a su chica y la besaba.

« ya es tarde… tenemos que regresar a la aldea » sugirio ella

« solo un ratito mas…me siento tan bien cuando estas entre mis brazos, esta es…la mejor noche de mi vida… »

.

.

.

después de unos días de ir sin rumbo, Hinata se sentía muy cansada. Llego a un lugar bastante escondido, en una montaña y vio una pequeña cabaña. Toco, pero nadie le respondió y decidió entrar. Adentro estaba obscuro, de repente la puerta se cerro y la pusieron contra la pared con un cunai en la garganta. Hinata estaba asustada y cerro los ojos, pero reunió valor y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el que la estaba amenazando era Sasuke…

« como me encontraron » pregunto con ojos amenazadores

« tu.. pero… si estas muerto… » dijo la pelinegra confundida

« estas sola ? »

« si.. por favor, no me hagas daño.. no le diré a nadie que estas vivo..yo »

El chico no la dejo terminar « que haces tan lejos de la aldea ? »

« escape… por favor Sasuke, no me hagas daño..»

Sasuke le quito a Hinata el cunai de la gargante… y se alejo, se podía notar una leve sonrisa al final de sus labios « no podría hacerte daño…dime porque escapastes ? »

« bueno, naruto-kun siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura-chan y creo que ella por fin le ha correspondido. No quiero interferir en la felicidad de Naruto… Sasuke-kun, te prometo que mañana mismo me ire no le dire a nadie donde estas »

Sasuke, estaba serio y pensativo, pero como siempre no dejaba ver ninguna expresión en su rostro. Solo volteo a ver la a chica de reojo « puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. A unos kilómetros de aquí hay una aldea, pero nunca voy y aunque saben que hay alguien aquí no se acercan, así que si lo que quieres es que no te encuentren… » Sasuke no termino su frase, HInata tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y volteo su cara, tratando de evitar verlo a la cara « yo… no puedo quedarme… estoy embarazada…que pensaria la gente de ti… »

« embarazada…de Naruto ? »

« es una larga historia…por eso decidí irme, no quiero que se sienta comprometido:

« bueno… tengo mucho tiempo libre…y no me importa que estés embarazada, no tengo que quedar bien con nadie, ademas, creo que puedo cuidar de la madre del hijo del que algún día fue mi mejor amigo »

Hinata estaba cansada y sin fuerza, realmente le agradecía a Sasuke que la dejara quedarse ahí. Varios días pasaron, Hinata iba de vez en cuando ala aldea para comprar cosas, pero sentía como la miraban y susurraban a sus espaldas. « esa es la chica que vive con el ermitaño de la montaña…siempre viene sola…pareciera que esta embarazada.. » pero ella hacia caso omiso de las habladurías.

Una tarde, mientras cenaba con Sasuke, ella le pregunto como había sobrevivido. El le contó como estaba enfermo de rabia y odio. En la batalla que tuvo contra Naruto, quería matarlo. Lucho con todo su poder, pero aun así, Naruto lo venció. Su amigo no quería matarlo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, el estaba tirado en el suelo, derrotado prácticamente muerto, Naruto se había volteado dandole la espalda para irse, no soporto la piedad que el le tenia, por lo que en un ultimo intento con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban intento hacer un ultimo jutsu, pero Naruto se lo impidió, clavandole un cunai en el pecho. Su vista se volvió borrosa, pero pudo ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su amigo. Al verlo, abandone todas mis fuerzas y perdí el conocimiento. Mas tarde desperté, el lugar donde peleamos ya estaba vacío, decidí alejarme y desde entonces vivo alejado de todo. HInata al escuchar su relato se sintió conmovida y abrazo a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto en Konoha

« no puedo creer que te vayas a casar con Neji ! » dijo la rubia a su amiga trigueña. sonría realmente contenta por ella, pero tenia que admitir, cada vez quedaban menos guapos disponibles, y no pudo impedir hacer una mueca.

« porque te quejas, sales con Sai… el es bastante guapo… »

« ay Sai… todo iba tan bien, hasta que cayo en sus manos el libro de Icha Icha de Jiraiya…. Se ha vuelto un sinvergüenza pervertido… » suspiro la rubia. « bueno, pero…. Por lo menos ha salido algo bueno de todo esto, el Padre de Hinata acepto que tu y Neji se casen… eso es bueno… »

Ino miro la hora « ay no tengo que irme… » el tiempo se le había pasado muy rápido, pero ahora estaba un poco preocupada, al día siguiente tenia que entrenar con Chouji, Shikamaru, les había pedido a sus compañeros de entrenar todos los días, ya que tenían que desarrollar una nueva tecnica…aunque fracamente se le hacia un poco injusto a la rubia, ya que el jamas estaba en los entrenamientos.

.

.

.

En las afuera de la villa, Naruto y Shikamaru iban camino a la aldea de la Arena.

« Gracias por dejarme venir Shikamaru ! Quizas logre encontrar alguna pista sobre Hinata »

El camino era muy largo, y no habían tomado ningún descanso. Asi que decidieron parar y salir al día siguiente.

« Shikamaru… ya dime la verdad…tu y Temari… hihi » Naruto miraba a su amigo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto bochornoso…

« mmm…supongo que no dejaras de insistir hasta que te lo diga… » dijo shikamaru, con su típica cara de _que molestia_. « Bien te lo dire… si somos novios… »

Naruto solo sonrió a su amigo contento « y cuéntame como la convenciste…tengo entendido que te rompias la cabeza para conquistarla… »

« bueno todo ha sido como un juego se chogi, solo necesitaba una buena estrategia… » digo el chico sonriendo seguro de si mismo. « aunque las cosas se han ido complicando un poco… Ella quiere que se lo digamos a Gaara…pero creo que eso solo atraerá problemas… » dijo nausiado.

« Entiendo, por eso solo se comportan como amigos… »

« si, el ha resultado un hermano celoso, no le gusta que me le acerque mucho a temari… que se haya echo embajadora de Sunagakure ha sido un gran golpe de suerte para mi, gracias a eso hemos podido acercarnos mas.. » digo el chico mirando las nubes.

« ya veo… y así pudiste conquistarla… »

« si aunque no fue nada facil…pero admito que entre mas difícil se ponia…mas me gustaba… ademas, siempre tenemos que viajar juntos, así que aproveche esos momento y bueno poco a poco se dieron las cosas… » se podía notar una sonrisa en los labios de Shikamaru, probablemente pasaban por su mente algunos recuerdo con su chica.

« Naruto no pudo evitar ver esa sonrisa "eres un pervertido Shikamaru…"dijo sonriendo de manera picara.

« ey que estas pensando pervertido ! » Se podía notar una pequeña venita saliendo de la frente de Shikamaru, que su amigo anduviera imaginando cosas sobre su novia, no le hacia nada gracia. « no ha pasado nada entre nosotros… » Naruto solo rio a carcajadas.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Shikamaru llegaron a la aldea de la Arena. El rubio no dejaba a de pedirle a Gaara que si sabia algo de Hinata se lo dijera lo antes posible. Temari decidió ir al buscar un poco de Te para los invitados. Y Shikamaru, aprovechando que Gaara estaba bastante ocupado con Naruto, se escabulló de la habitación para seguirla, sorprendiendola de repente, la aprisionó contra la pared y le beso su cuello.

« nos pueden ver… dejame…»

« porque no has ido a Konoha…ya han pasado varias semanas sin que vayas…te extraño Temari »

La chica lo empujo y se puso seria « lo siento… pero todo se ha acabado entre nosotros… no puedo seguir engañando a mis hermanos, por favor ya no me busques…"

Shakamaru estaba en shock con lo que Temaria venia de decirle. No podía ser cierto… seguramente era una broma de mal gusto … terminar … no, eso nunca lo haria… no la dejaría ir, el chico volvió a sus cinco sentido justo antes de que Temari volviera a entrar a la habitación donde estaba Gaara, Kankuro y Naruto. « Espera ! Hablare con Gaara »

« Seguro…entonces deberias de hacerlo ahora, hoy esta Naruto aqui…seguro que Gaara te escuchara » Los ojos de la chica tenían un cierto brillo y una muy leve curvatura se había formado en sus labios. Shikamaru, se dirigió a la habitacion, Naruto se preocupo al ver la cara seria de su amigo.

« gaara… tengo que hablar contigo » Gaara, se le quedo mirando, sabia muy bien lo que Shikamaru queria… « quieres ser novio de Temari ? » dijo Gaara viéndolo a los ojos… « mas bien quiero pedirte su mano » corrigio Shikamaru. El pelirojo, solo volteo a ver a su hermana, Temari lucia feliz al escuchar que al fin Shikamaru la había pedido en matrimonio. Entonces el hermano no pudo negarse a la petición.

Pero esto no le hacia muy feliz, el chico salio a su balcón, un poco triste. Temari lo siguió al ver su reacción.

«sabia que sucedería tarde o temprano… » dijo este al ver a su hermana « ahora entiendo porque se esforzaba tanto… esto es casi contra su naturaleza…. » temari estaba preocupada, porque Gaara reaccionaba asi… « no te preocupes, estoy bien… es solo que…en estos últimos años has sido… bueno…has sido lo mas cercano a una madre … y no me quiero sentir solo otra vez.. te extrañare»

Temari no pudo impedir sonreirse « no seas tontito, vendré a visitarlo seguido…ademas, con suerte pronto tendrás a muchos sobrinos corriendo por aqui…"

«seguro que ellos me tendrán miedo" dijo el con su voz ronca

« claro que no, como podrian…siendo tan dulce como te haz vuelto » temari se había acercado a Gaara y le hacia cariñitos como si fuera un chiquillo e hizo que el kazekage se sonrojara

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

« creo que todo este entrenamiento me ha dado hambre… quieres venir Ino ? » dijo chouji entusiasmado.

« bueno, no tengo nada planeado… y también muero de hambre ! » exclamo la delgada chica.

Como de costumbre en el restaurante, Chouji pidió todo un banquete digno de reyes. Ino se sentía un poco apenada…

« creo que has exagerado… »

« bueno dijiste que tenias hambre » dijo este comiendo « no te preocupes, yo pago ! »

La chica hizo una sonrisa amable y alzo su hombre « bien porque dudo mucho que tenga dinero para pagar todo esto ! »

Los dos chicos habían comido todo, solo quedaba el ultimo bocado, el mas delicioso, Ino acerco sus palillos para agarrarlo…Chouji estaba al borde del colapso, la chica lo volteo a ver « tengo que ser caballeroso » penso. « mmm esta delicioso ! Gracias por la comida Chouji ! » A pesar de que para Chouji el ultimo bocado es la parte que mas disfrutaba en la comida, tuvo que admitir que disfruto mas ver como Ino saboreaba el ultimo bocado.

Al Salir del restaurante, el chico le abrió la puerta y le propuso llevarla a su casa. Ino se sentía un poco extraña recibiendo tantas atenciones de su parte. Pero en realidad eso la animo un poco, los últimos días habían sido difíciles desde que había terminado con Sai.

.

.

.

En el camino de regreso a Konoha Naruto no paraba de reír, lo que molestaba mucho a su acompañante, aveces Naruto era realmente molesto.

« que es tan gracioso » termino por preguntar.

« que es la primera vez que te veo perder…al final terminaste haciendo lo que ella quería »

Shikamaru volteo a ver las nubes y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios « nunca pensé que perder me haría tan feliz » penso para si mismo.

.

.

.

Varios meses pasaron sin que Naruto supiera nada de su amada Hinata. parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. El desesperaba, solo un milagro lo ayudaría a encontrarla.

.

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata ya tenia casi 8 meses de embarazo. Se llevaba bien con Sasuke, pero la vida que llevaba era bastante rustica, una noche se enfermo y Sasuke, se preocupo ya que la fiebre no bajaba. decidió ir a la aldea por algunas medicinas. Pero una persona en la aldea lo reconoció y en cuanto el salio de ahí, mandaron un mensaje a Konoha.

.

.

.

« Naruto, esto es una misión que solo puedo encargarte a ti » dijo Tsunade seria

Al salir de la oficina, Naruto pensó, que era imposible que Sasuke estuviera vivo, el lo había visto morir, pero aun así, tenia que asegurarse. Salio a la aldea donde decían haberlo visto. En cuanto llego recolecto información con los aldeanos

« lleva mucho tiempo vivió ahí, pero nunca había venido…pero supongo que su mujer enfermo…el se llevo unas medicinas »

« su mujer ? » dijo Naruto confundido

« si…es una chica extraña, muy tímida, no habla con nadie, solo compra lo que necesita y se va…tiene cabello negro y unos ojos muy extraños… blancos… »

Al escuchar esto Naruto salio corriendo hacia donde se supone estaba la cabaña, « HINATA ! » pensó

Naruto llego al lugar y vio a Sasuke "SASUKE! ESTAS VIVO? QUE LE HAS ECHO A HINATA!? DONDE ESTA?" grito con rabia, si el le había echo algo a Hinata lo iba a pagar

Sasuke al verlo se quedo en shock. Pero pronto recupero el sentido y con su típica voz fría "vaya sabia que era mala idea ir a la aldea…"

Hinata que había escuchado los tremendos gritos afuera salio a ver que pasaba, Naruto volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada.

« Hinata…tu … estas esperando un hijo…de Sasuke ? » balbuseo

« no Naruto… no es… » Hinata se quedo callada sin poder hablar… que estaba supuesta de decir, si el se enteraba que era su hijo, el quizás se sentiría obligado de casarse con ella…

« no es mi hijo » dijo Sasuke

El rubio hizo como si no hubiera mas nadie ahí, y se acerco a Hinata " te he estado buscando por todas partes como un loco, porque dejaste la aldea ? porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada ? » dijo el ojiazul con una voz suave

« Naruto, yo fui a buscarte esa noche pero escuche tu conversación con Sakura…y no quise interferir entre ustedes »

« Tontita, debiste entrar…yo… solo consolaba a Sakura porque estaba triste por… » el chico volteo a ver de reojo al otro que seguía ahi… y se quedo callado sin terminar su frace…el rubio se acerco a Hinata agarrándola suavemente por su hombre y viéndola a los ojos « Hinata…. Yo… Te amo » el ojiazul acerco sus labios y beso dulcemente a su chica. Hinata tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, era la primera vez que el le decía que la amaba.

Aunque tenia muchas cosas pendientes con Sasuke, Naruto decidió pasar la noche ahí, ya que no quería dejar a Hinata ni un momento, y en el estado en el estaba era muy difícil pedirle que se fueran esa misma noche. Probablemente regresar a Konoha les tomaría varios días y tendría que ir descansando. Pero tuvo tiempo para hablar con Sasuke, al ver que a su amigo ya no lo estaba consumiendo el odio, decidió ayudarlo. El abogaria por el ante la abuela, seguro que ella lo perdonaría. Confiaba plenamente en el arrepentimiento de su amigo. Pero Sasuke, le pidio a Naruto que por favor no dijera nada, el no estaba listo para afrontar las cosas, sobre todo con Sakura, a la que había echo sufrir tanto por sus acciones.

Naruto, no muy convencido por la decisión de su amigo, partió al día siguiente. Aun así, se sentía feliz tener a Hinata de vuelta a su lado. Le contó todos los acontecimientos en la aldea, Como Temari había echo que Shikamaru pidiera su mano, como su padre había aceptado que Neji se casara con Ten Ten, y que el estaba arrepentido por querer casarlos sin amor pero sobre todo, no haber confiando en su hija mayor para ser la líder del clan Hyuuga.

después de varios días de camino, llegaron finalmente a Konoha. Hinata estaba feliz, su Padre le había concedido su mano a Naruto. Aunque bueno, no le quedaba muchas opciones debido al estado en que su hija había regresado. Neji no había dicho nada sobre el embarazo de Hinata, penso que no era a el de decirlo.

Hinata estaba radiante, se casaría con Naruto después de dar a luz y eso la hacia feliz, pero no podía soportar ver a Sakura tan triste. Ella que siempre había sido muy enérgica, estaba completamente apagada. Ella no quería traicionar la promesa echa a Sasuke, pero tampoco tenia caso que siguieran sufriendo. decidió pedirle consejo a sus amigos Kiba y Shino, pero Sakura escucho la conversación y corrió a reclamarle a Naruto que se encontraba en la afueras de la aldea. Saskura lo había tomado de sorpresa, y mientras esta vociferaba sobre su amigo escucho una voz muy familiar « Sakura… »

La respiración de la pelirosa se detuvo por unos instantes, su sangre se había congelado por completo…. Era su voz.. si no había dudo. Sakura trago saliva y volteo lentamente hacia atrás. El estaba ahí, parado entre los arboles. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sintió que saldría de su pecho.

« no es culpa de Naruto… el me prometió no decirte nada, no quería que lo supieras porque no estaba preparado para hablar contigo"

Sasuke, solo bajo su cabeza tratando de esconder sus ojos tras su cabello, pero unas lagrimas brotaron y corrieron sobre sus mejillas « he venido a pedirle perdón a todos en Konoha… » su voz se quebró « y a ti Sakura… perdoname »

.

.

.

No fue fácil convencer a Tsunade del arrepentimiento de Sasuke, pero al ver que Naruto, Hinata y Sakura abogan por el, decidió darle una oportunidad. tendría que estar vigilado día y noche, a lo que Sakura, obviamente, se presto como voluntaria.

En pocos días, se volvieron inseparables aunque aun no fueran novios, Sakura sonreía plenamente y Sasuke, era feliz al verla sonreír. La única meta que se había fijado ahora era de siempre verla sonreír. Por lo que se mostraba amable y atento con ella.

Una noche la invito a su departamento « Dime Sakura… alguna vez pensaste en salir con Naruto ? » dijo serio, se podía notar un poco de celos en sus palabras.

« bueno Naruto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pero solo fue eso, un amigo.. » dijo ella « y tu… cuando viviste con HInata… nunca paso nada ? » mas le valía decir que no… porque sino se arrepentiria…

Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba su compañera y le hacia gracia « pues Hinata es muy bonita…y cocina estupendamente bien… siempre es tan dulce … ademas los hombres tenemos ciertas necesidades que » Sakura estaba enfada « QUEE ? » grito interrumpiendo a Sasuke. Se dirijio a la puerta para salir de ahí, iba echando chispas pero Sasuke la sostuvo por la muñeca y la sujeto fuertemente, la jaló hacia el y le dio un lenguetazo en la mejilla « me gustas cuando te enojas » susurro a su oído.

Sakura estaba sorprendida « no eres chistoso… déjame » se podía notar su puchero « trata de escapar » dijo el desafiandola, el chico empezó a besarla apasionadamente y la jaló hasta su cama, en donde Sakura termino callando encima de el. « tonta, Hinata es perfecta para Naruto, y tu… eres perfecta para mi … Te amo » El escuchar esta palabras Sakura se abandono en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa Hyuuga, Naruto se acurrucaba en los brazos de Hinata

« Naruto, si mi padre te descubre en mi cuarto se molestara mucho » decia la ojiblancos a voz baja

« pero ya no vamos a casar..."

"si, pero sabes como es Papa, le gusta seguir las tradiciones y reglas al pie de la letra, de por si esta hacienda un gran esfuerzo pasando por alto lo de mi embarazo … »

« si lo se, es un anticuado…por fis Hinata, déjame quedarme contigo esta noche, te extrañe tanto en estos últimos meses y ademas hueles tan rico…y es tan calientito estar contigo en la cama… ademas quiero besar tu panzita » naruto pasaba de puchero a carita de perrito suplicante y Hinata no tenia la fuerzas de decirle que no.

Hinata reia despacito « para ya, me haces cosquillas … esta bien, yo también te extrañe mucho… pero tendrás que madrugar, mañana nos espera un gran día y seguramente todos estarán despiertos temprano»

« Hinata, no te vuelvas a alejar de mi nunca mas… Te amo» Naruto siguió besando a Hinata y la hizo suya una vez mas.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Despierta, ya se hizo tarde! Nos quedamos dormidos, tienes que irte antes de que despierte papa"

Naruto salto dela cama y se empezó a vestir « nos vemos hoy en la noche ? » dijo el rubio acercándose seductoramente. « si, si, pero vete ya »

Naruto salio por la ventana, apenas había terminado de amarrarse la chamarra, cuando Hiashi apareció en el jardín. « Que haces tan temprano por aquí ? »

« bueno yo solo venia a ver si se les ofrecía algo, hoy se casa Neji… »

El suegro no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero decidió hacerse el de la vista gorda « jmm… no necesitamos ayuda, pero…. Ya que estas aqui…pasa a ver a Hinata »

Naruto se sintió aliviado « de la que me salve » penso

« mocoso tonto » penso Hiashi

.

.

.

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

En la florería de la Yamanaka,

« Ino, se que nos alejamos mucho porque las dos nos enamoramos de Sasuke, pero aun así, te considero mi amiga. Y creo que estas echando a perder tu vida. »

Ino solo veía a la pelirosa con cara séptica. Desde cuando eran amigas… « porque lo dices ? »

« Bueno, no conozco a ningún Shinobi apuesto que no haya sido tu novio » Dijo Sakura seriamente. Ino no pudo impedirse sonrojar con las palabras de su amiga. Desde que había dejado a Sai las cosas no iban nada bien « bueno… el amor, no esta echo para mi » dijo esta con voz baja

« quizás el amor este mas cerca de lo que piensas » sonrio sakura amablemente. Ino estaba un poco desconcertada, que quería decir con eso… « tal como lo pense… en todos estos meses no te has dado cuenta ? » la expresión de Ino era cada vez mas confusa « Chouji ! Se muere por ti ! »

La rubia no pudo evitar carcajearse « HAHAHA Chouji, Vamos sakura ! » ahora la confundida era sakura « porque te ries, que no te das cuenta ? Te trata como si fueras una princesa. No te déjà cargar nada, hace lo imposible porque no salgas lastimada en las misiones, es amable y caballeroso contigo, cumple todos tus caprichitos y a parte…eres a la única persona a la que déjà comerse el ultimo bocado … »

La rubia se volteo orgullosamente « por favor Sakura, mirame… el es…bueno el es… en pocas palabras no es mi tipo »

La pelirosa no podía creer lo que decía su amiga, estaba molesta « no pensé que las apariencias fueran tan importantes para ti. Me decepcionas »

La rubia hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Sakura y cambio el tema de conversación, no quería volverse a pelear con ella ahora que ya se habían reconciliado. « Mejor ayudame con las flores, dentro de un mes es tu turno, el mes pasado se caso Shikamaru, y pronto sera la de naruto … si sigue habiendo tantas bodas nos volveremos ricos » dijo ella de manera alegre.

.

.

.

En casa de los Hyuuga

Hinata entro a la sala en donde la había mandado a llamar su papa. Al ver a Naruto ahí se sintió nerviosa, solo esperaba que su padre no lo había visto salir por la ventana.

« siéntate Hinata » el rostro de Hiashi, como siempre era serio y frío « Creo que he sido muy duros con ustedes…por eso he decidido que aunque no estén casados Naruto puede venir a vivir aquí. Falta poco para que nazca mi nieto, sera mejor que el este aquí para cuidarte y prepare todo para la llegada del bebe. » Naruto estaba feliz podría pasar mas tiempo con Hinata y dormir con ella sin miedo a que su suegro lo terminara medio matando « Le he pedido a Lady Tsunade que te de el doble de misiones, necesitaran dinero para el bebe y ya que Hinata no puede hacer ninguna, tendrás que esforzarte mas, Pero también hable con iruka, y Hinata podrá ayudar en la academia, ah también hable con lady Tsunade sobre sobre tu rango, ya que eres el único que no ha tenido la oportunidad de pasar los examenes… Felicidades, ya eres un Jonin… me han entregado tu chaleco » entre mas hablaba Hiashi, mas nauseado se sentía Naruto… vaya que tenia un padre controlador…. Y el doble de misiones ! diablo el que pensaba tener mas tiempo con Hinata…

Hiashi salio de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

« cielos, a tu padre nunca se le quitara la costumbre de meterse en la vida de los demas… » dijo naruto un poco molesto, pero tomo el chaleco y se lo puso… « bien y .. que tal me veo ? » Hinata sonreía dulcemente, su rubio se veía muy guapo y sexy « te vez muy bien ! » « mm no lo se, prefiero el naranja » dijo naruto un poco dudoso.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, se celebro la boda de Neji y Tenten. Fue una ceremonia sencilla. Pero todos estaban divirtiéndose mucho.

Chouji, se acerco a Ino y le ofreció algo de tomar. Esta solo le dio las gracias fríamente.

« paso por ti para entrenar » dijo el « no Creo que mañana no podre…. De echo no creo poder por lo que queda del mes…. Y porfavor…. No me busques"

Chouji, se sintió triste de que Ino lo trata tan fríamente, pero que cosa podía esperar el. Ella era tan hermosa, y miles de shinobis mucho mas apuestos que el estaban detrás de ella. Como se la había podido siquiera imaginar que ella algún día le haría caso.

Ino se alejo de Chouji y lo vio de reojo. "lo siento Chouji… es mejor así, no merezco el amor de alguien tan bueno como tu"

.

.

.

Un mes después, Shikamaru y Temari se preparaban para la boda de Sakura.

« estoy preocupado por Chouji » dijo este un poco triste.

« ino aun lo sigue evadiendo ? »

« si… Y cada vez esta mas deprimido…Ademas se entero que Ino ira a la boda de Sakura con un de sus novios." Shikamaru, no podía dejar de sentir mal por su mejor amigo.

"Creo que tengo una idea… dejamelo a mi amor. Solo dile a Chouji que el también tiene compañera para la boda" la recién casada solo le guiño el ojo a su esposo con una sonrisa picara que Shikamaru conocía muy bien.

Durante la boda de Sakura todo el mundo se divertía… bueno casi todo, como siempre Sasuke, estaba un poco arto de todo, y quería que la fiesta terminara rápido, lo único que lo hacia sonreir era la novia, en su hermoso vestido blanco.

Durante la fiesta Ino, volteaba a ver a la acompañante de Chouji "que pudo verle a ella…no pensé que me olvidaría tan rápido…" pensó, esa chica rubia, cierto, pero con esos lentes de fondo de botella, segura ha de ser una rata de biblioteca...Ino no podía dejar de sentirse cada vez mas rabiosa. Chouji que era un muy buen muchacho no quería ser desatento con su acompañante la trato con amabilidad toda la tarde. Ino, se sintió mal y se salio de la fiesta molesta. Temari viendo que Ino hacia salido, le pidió a Chouji si podía salir a ver si por casualidad veía a Shikamaru ya que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. El chico inocentemente salió al jardín. Al salir vio a Ino parada ahí afuera, pero decidió no hablarle y paso de largo.

"Chouji" llamo Ino.

El se detuvo pero no volteo a verla. Ino se acerco a el un poco insegura. Que le pasaba… sabia que era bonita, podría tener a cualquiera que ella quisiera… porque se sentía tan insegura en esos momentos… porque toda la noche había estado viéndolo, el, el chico de huesos gruesos como decía el… porque se había sentido celosa al verlo con otra? Quizás había perdido la cabeza…aunque no podía seguir ocultándose a ella misma, se había enamorado de ese chico "Chouji… yo… yo… Yo quisiera estar a tu lado, si tu aun quieres de mi." Termino por decir. Chouji estaba confundido. Acaso había alucinado una vez? Cuantas veces no había soñado con que ella lo aceptara, el chico se pellizco fuertemente, e hizo una mueca. "Ino…nada me harías mas feliz…" La rubia le sonrió y acerco a el para besarlo.

"definitivamente, eres buena tramando cosas? Dijo Shikamaru a su esposa que sonreía contenta por lo bien que había salido todo.

En la fiesta, la acompañante de Chouji esperaba sentada. Seguramente el chico se había aburrido y la había dejado plantada. Como es que fue a aceptar esa cita. Definitivamente la esposa de Shikamaru era malvada… mejor se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio Nara… esa es su lugar pensaba. Al ver que Chouji no regresaba, decidió pararse e irse. Se paro bruscamente de la mesa pero al hacerlo tropezó e iba directo al pastel. Pero sintió unos fuertes brazos detenerla y detuvieron su caída.

La chica llevo su dedo índice hacia su cara para acomodar sus lentes. "disculpa" dijo esta

"no hay problema, para es el poder de la juventud" contesto el chico

Shiho, una de laboratoristas del clan Nara se le quedo viendo a ese chico con cejas raras, ciertamente no era el mas guapos de los shinobis, pero su sonrisa era contagiante.

"yo soy Rock Lee" La chica aun estaba anonada por la rapidez y los fuertes brazos de Lee. El chico la ayudo a pararse bien, y se disponía a irse "espera…te gustaría tomarte algo?" dijo ella. Lee era un chico que no le interesaba mas que entrenar y ser mas fuerte, además sabia que no podía tomar sake, sino terminaría rompiendo todo… así que se volteo para rechazar la oferta, pero cual fue su sorpresa, al voltear a verla, su lentes fondos de botella se había escurrido por su nariz y pudo ver unos hermosos ojos claros detrás de ellos. Lee sintió que toda la energía de la juventud invadirlo. El pobre chico solo trago saliva y asintió. Después un trago de sake termino con la fiesta.

.

.

.

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente en la oficina de la Hokage.

« Ya que Hinata no puede realizar misiones en estos momentos, he decidido poner a Hanabi en su equipo. Ella es muy talentosa y tiene el Byakugan, así que remplazara a Hinata perfectamente. Quisiera que entrenaran los tres para que se acoplen antes de su primera misión. »

Shino, Kiba y Hanabi se fueron a entrenar al bosque. Después de estar entrenando y atacando a Hanabi para conocer sus habilidades, se dieron cuenta que a pesar de que ataban en serio, Hanabi lograba defenderse muy bien.

Kiba se acerco a Shino « Hanabi es increíble ! realmente es muy talentosa !»

« Si… y sus personalidades son completamente diferentes, ella es mucho mas agresiva y segura de si misma » le contesto este

Kiba no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios « Si…. Eso me gusta… »

Tsunade, les empezó a dar varias misiones, Hanabi el principio se sentía intimidada de hacer equipo con dos jonin, pero pronto les fue tomando confianza y empezó a desenvolverse. A Kiba le gustaba cada vez mas . A Akamaru también le gustaba estar con Hanabi, siempre se acurrucaba en sus brazos ya que a ella le gustaban mucho los perros.

Kiba empezó a buscarla hasta cuando no hacían misiones, se sentía un poco raro ya que ella aun tenia 15 años y el 20. No podía evitar que le gustara esa niña. Habani, sabia que le gustaba a su sempai, el no era muy bueno ocultándolo y eso la hacia sentir mujer, aunque sabia que nadie vería su relación con buenos ojos. Aun así, disfrutaba coquetearle haciéndose la inocente, y cuando sentía que el haría algo mas que coquetear con ella se las arreglaba para escabullirse.

En una misión que parecía muy simple, las cosas se complicaron y tuvieron que librar una batalla, Shino no había ido ya que estaba en otra misión y esta se suponía que era simple. Pero tuvieron que pelear pero al final el enemigo al ver que no podían vencerlos, se retiro.

« Hinabi ! Estas bien ? « dijo kiba preocupado por su compañera.

« Si… » pero su rostro se tenso

Kiba vio que estaba mal herida, la vendo y decidió cargarla para regresar a Konoha.

Al día siguiente de su regreso, Kiba fue a visitar a Hinata, pero lo que quería en realidad era saber como seguía Hanabi. Todos los días regresaba a verla con el mismo pretexto que visitaba a Hinata.

« Kiba ya se muy bien que no vienes aquí por mi…. » dijo Hinata con una sonrisa amable

" Hinata yo…" Kiba quería que se lo tragara la tierra, tan obvio era? Y ahora su compañera de equipo pensaría que era un pervertido asalta cunas.

« Te has enamorado de mi hermana ? » pregunto Hinata

Kiba sentía que los colores le subieron al rostro « s- Si pero por favor prometeme que no le diras a nadie, se que no le soy indiferente a Hanabi, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de decircelo… ademas, ella aun es menor de edad…»

« mmm… sera al dificil…sabes que mi padre es un hombre muy a la antiguita como dice Naruto…. Y no creo que le guste que un chico de 20 ande con su hija menor que aun es una adolecente… pero si amas a mi hermana y si ella te ama a ti….los ayudare» la chica le sonreía a su amigo amablemente, ella en realidad no quería que ellos tuvieran que sufrir si se amaban.

.

.

.

Naruto regresaba de una misión de 3 dias con Sasuke.

« Desde que vivo en casa de Hinata la veo menos que antes. Todos los días tengo misiones, y no conforme con eso el viejo Hiashi se la pasa dándome tareas domesticas y cuando logro tener unas horas libres en el dia, Hinata siempre esta en la academia ayudando a Iruka Sensei….tengo que comer verduras todos los días y mi suegro se la pasa vigilandome. Ademas aun no me deja dormir en el mismo cuarto que ella….. aunque de todas formas siempre esta cansada, ni siquiera me le puedo acercar…. » naruto hacia pucheros mientras se quejaba con su amigo

« Debe de ser el embarazo, ya esta por dar a luz. » dijo sasuke tratando de consolar un poco a su amigo

« hummm…. No pensé que seria tan dificil… » dijo el rubio un poco decepcionado

« Bueno pronto te casaras con ella y podrás irte a vivir a tu propia casa, podrás hacer lo que quieras. »

Mas tarde Naruto lleoa a casa. En el jardín vio a Hinata hablando con Kiba sospechosamente. Se acerco y alcanzo a escuchar a Hinata « Sabes que por el momento no se puede. Si lo que sientes es amor… tendrás que ser paciente »

« Ya vine. » dijo Naruto muy serio, lo que acababa de escuchar no le gustaba mucho, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

« Naruto, llegas temprano hoy ! » dijo Hinata sorprendida, pero rápidamente en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y en sus ojos solo radiaban llenos de amor.

Kiba se paro rápidamente « Me tengo que ir » y el chico desapareció rápidamente

« De que hablaban ? » pregunto Naruto un poco molesto

« Nada importante. Quieres que te sirva de comer ? »

Naruto realmente se sentía molesto. No es la primera vez que encontraba a Kiba en la casa platicando con su muy pronto esposa. « Dime lo que pasa. » dijo con una voz que no escondía su enojo.

« P-pero no pasa nada… estas un poco raro Naruto… ire a servirte la comida »

Naruto se molesto aun mas, acaso estaba tratando de evitarlo ? la sujeto fuertemente del brazo. sentía como la rabia iba subiendo en el solo de pensar que ella y Kiba tenían algo que ver.

« Na- Naruto…Me-me lastimas… »

Naruto estaba cegado por los celos que sentía en ese momento. « ya no tartamudeabas, acaso escondes algo hinata ?... dime acaso es la razón por la cual no has querido que me acerque a ti! no te entiendo, hago todo por ti, tengo que aguantar a tu padre, trabajo sin parar, y aguantarme las ganas de hacerte el amor porque tu nunca estas dispuesta »

« Naruto ! sueltame ! « Grito hinata

« Sabes… Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer casarme contigo » Naruto la soltó y se fue sin decirle a donde. Hinata se quedo llorando por las palabras de Naruto, que había echo mal ?

Naruto regreso a la casa muy tarde, pero Hinata aun estaba despierta.

« Hinata, podemos hablar. » Su voz esta calmada

Pero en ese momento llego Hiashi « Naruto, llegas tarde. Dime como esta tu amigo Sai, te vi paseando con el y unas lindas chicas hoy en la tarde. »

Una venita resalto en la frente del ojiazul, acaso su suegro lo hacia a propósito ?

« Con Sai…. Y unas lindas chicas…. » dijo Hinata, en su voz se podía sentir un reproche

« no.. Espera por favor…. Hinat… »

Pero la chica ya había salido corriendo a su habitación llorando « No te quiero ver Naruto ! »

« Que esta pasando? « pregunto el inocente suegro

Naruto no le contesto, le tiraba miradas como si fueran kunais, pero sabia que eso no serviría, así que mejor se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida y entro al cuarto, a pesar de que ella se lo prohibió. « Bien, ahora resulta que yo soy afectado y tu la ofendida. Yo no te puedo decir nada sobre el idiota de Kiba, y tu te enojas porque me vieron con sai ? »

Hinata seguía sollozando en silencio lo que irritaba a Naruto " No dices nada heh?"... el rubio solo suspiro y se marcho del cuarto.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche el Hokage mando a llamar a Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba urgentemente.

"Chicos, tengan mucho cuidado, es una misión peligrosa y los compañeros que estas peleando ahorita necesitan apoyo rápidamente. Hay que detener a esos invasores antes de que lleguen a Konoha. Espero que lleguen a tiempo para ayudar a los otros equipos. En cuando Kakashi regrese le pediré que los alcanze… no han atacado de sorpresa, esto se puede salir de las manos rápidamente »

Los 3 salieron de la oficina.

« Chicos los alcanzo en la salida, tengo que hacer algo » Kiba desaparecido casi al instante.

« Me ire a despedir de Sakura…..Creo que deberías de hacer las paces con Hinata antes de salir. » sugirió su amigo

Pero el rubio aveces es muy terco y solo cruzo sus brazos e hizo puchero « los esperare en la salida, no tarden, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. »

20 minutos pasaron antes de que Sasuke hiciera su aparición

« que te pasa ? Has tardado demasiado, y ese idiota de Kiba aun no ha llegado. »

« Sigo pensando que deberías de hablar con Hinata... »

Naruto se quedo pensando por un instante, su amigo tenia razón, como podía hacerla llorar en estos momentos, el bebe ya no tardaría en nacer, y ella seguramente tenia las hormonas al máximo, era un idiota y cuando ya estaba casi convenciondose llego kiba.

« Perdon , pase por casa de los Hyuuga y me retrase mas de lo debido…. Naruto eres un idiota, hacer llorar a tu esposa en su condición »

La sangre de Naruto hervía, no había duda, ese idiota de Kiba le quería quitar a Hinata y claro, el si tenia tiempo para estar con ella… quizás ella ya se había cansado de estar siempre sola.

MIentras los chicos avanzaban entre los arboles dando saltos Kiba se acerco a Naruto.

« Naruto, Hinata fue hoy al medico, creo que el bebe nacerá en estos días. »

« Claro y tu estas muy al pendiente de ella. » su tono demostraban sus celos.

« Que quieres decir ? »pregunto Kiba un poco confundido por el comentario de su amigo.

« Lo sabes muy bien, los he visto a los dos hablando varias veces en el jardín, hasta cuando tienes que ser paciente ? Hasta que Hinata se deshaga de mi ? »

« De que demonios hablas ? »

« Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, tu y Hinata se entienden ! » Grito furioso

Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente « Creo que tendrán que seguir hablando de esto mas tarde…. »

Estaban en frente del campo de batalla a donde los habían enviado. Kiba Localizo a Neji y a Lee rápidamente. Estaban mal heridos, así que ellos tomaron el relevo en la batalla.

Mas tarde en la batalla llego Kakashi. Ellos ya también estaban exhaustos, pero ya le habían pateado el trasero a varios de los enemigos. Ya habían pasado dos días peleando sin descanso.

Kakashi llego donde estaban

« Perdon el retraso, hubieron algunas complicaciones…. Algunos de los enemigos llegaron a la aldea y atacaron Konoha. Quisieron tomar a los niños de la academia de rehenes…Naruto Hinata esta en el hospital….. ella defendio a los niños con mucho fervor y a pesar de que venció al enemigo, fue herida gravemente…. Tsunade hara todo lo posible pero teme no poder salvarlos a los dos…. Hinata pidió que salvaran al bebe…. »

Naruto sintió que se le iba la vida, su hinata podía perder la vida… tenia que verla, aunque sabia que no podía dejar que esos maleantas se salieran con la suya…. « En ese caso, habrá que terminar con esto ahora mismo, no dejare que los esfuerzos de mi Hinata por proteger a los niños sean en vano ! »

Naruto, aunque estaba cansado, saco sus mejores técnicas y muy pronto pudo vencer al enemigo. En cuanto termino con lo peor, dejo a kakashi y a los demás a cargo de lo demás. Naruto se dirigió hacia Konoha como un rayo, a pesar de sus heridas no se detuvo hasta llegar al hospital.

« Naruto ! Estas mal herido deja que te atendamos ! »

« No estoy bien… Donde esta ? la quiero ver ! » dijo naruto preocupado

Sakura no pudo contener sus lagrimas…. « Naruto ella esta…. »

Naruto sintió que su corazón iba a parar de latir…, no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir Sakura.

Sasuke llego de tras de Naruto. Sakura corrió a atenderlo sin terminar su frase para atender a su amado esposo.

Naruto sintió que iba a enloquecer, empezó a buscar la habitación de hinata, corría por todo el hospital llorando y rogando que estuviera bien. Hasta que por fin entro a la habitación correcta, Vio a la peliazul acostada en la cama.

" Hinata ! perdóname, debí escuchar a Sasuke, debí hablar contigo ! Siento tanto haberte lastimado …. Siento tanto haberte trato tan rudo y no haberte escuchado ! Te juro que no paso con las amigas de Sai. No puedo estar con nadie mas que no seas tu… por favor no me dejes...Hinata... Hinata... Te amo » Las lagrimas de Naruto corrían por sus mejillas

Hinata estaba muy débil, podía escuchar a Naruto, pero no tenia las fuerzas para poder calmarlo y decirle que lo amaba.

En ese momento entro Kiba seguido por Sasuke. Era cierto que Naruto sufriría si ella lo dejaba, pero no quería que le pasara nada, si ella ahora quería a Kiba el se haría a un lado, pero rogaba por que se pusiera bien… al ver a kiba, Naruto se levanto del lado de la cama donde estaba arodillado y sin decir nada salio de la habitación.

Kiba lo siguió afuera de la habitación" Espera, tenemos que hablar."

Naruto temía que lo que le dijera le dolería demasiado por lo que siguió caminando sin hacerle caso. Kiba lo detuvo. « escucha… La razón por la cual voy tan seguido a casa de los Hyuuga es porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de Hanabi…. Hinata lo sabe pero le pedí que no le dijera a nadie…no pense que esto les ocasionaría tantos problemas….Naruto….Ella te ama. »

Naruto, a pesar de todo sintió un gran alivio, su Hinata, lo amaba, era lo único que le importaba ahora… regreso corriendo a su habitación.

Hinata ya había recuperado el sentido « N-naruto…te juro que entre kib… » logro decir su voz tan debil…

« humm.. No te esfuerzas ... No tienes que decir nada, soy un idiota… »

Sakura entro en ese momento « Que bueno que están los dos… traigo una sorpresita... »

Sakura le entrego a Naruto un precioso recién nacido. Era rubio como su padre pero tenia los ojos de su madre.

Naruto sintio su corazón estremecerse era sin duda lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida. Naruto puso al bebe en la cama con Hinata y ella se sentía feliz, volteo a ver a Naruto y se dio cuenta que futuro esposa estaba mal herido y se preocupo, pero Naruto le aseguro que no era nada.

" Hinata te juro que nunca mas te volveré a lastimar …. perdóname por no confiar en ti, Te amo. »

« Lo único que me importa es que estas a mi lado, Te amo Naruto. » los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y acercaron sus labios lentamente.

.

.

.

El día de la boda de los dos jóvenes padres llego

« No pensé que me sentiría tan nervioso… » pensó el chico que esperaba al pie del altar…como hizo Sasuke para verse tan tranquilo ?

En eso, vio a Hinata entrando, se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco y naruto solo podía pensar que no importaba los sufrimientos que pudo pasar durante toda su vida, quizás el destino había sido cruel con el desde niño, pero al final le había pagado con lo mas hermoso que podía tener, con ella. Los nervios de Naruto se desvanecieron completamente, lo único que existía en ese momento, era ella, ese ángel que venia hacia el con una sonrisa hermosa, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y con unos ojos llenos de amor, de amor por el.

En la fiesta, Kiba aprovecho para hablar con Hanabi a solas.

« Hinabi, Te amo » El castaño se acaba de confesar con la chica, el se acerco a ella para abrazarlo, pero ella se hizo para atrás

« Kiba, dejame… » ella intento irse, pero Kiba la sostuvo entre sus brazos y ella sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaron. Kiba se acerco a ella y beso sus labios por primera vez. Aunque intento alejarlo, no pudo y termino abandonándose en sus brazos. Su labios eran suaves y aunque se negara, realmente deseaba seguir besando a su sempai. Pero en esos momento entro Hiashi.

« Hanabi ! Que es esto ? « grito furioso

Hinata que estaba cerca, escucho a su padre, y corrió hacia donde estaban los dos enamorados.

Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de su padre y le sonrió « Padre, no cometas los mismo errores… »

Hiashi se quedo viendo a su hija mayor, desde cuando Hinata tenia tanta confianza en si misma para hablarle de esa forma tan confiada.

Kiba se inclino a 45 grados en frente de Hiashi « quiero pedirle permiso para ser novio de Hanabi. »

Hanabi se sentía culpable, no quería decepcionar a su padre, ella siempre quería agrardarle, pero también amaba a Kiba, la chica se inclino también al lado del castaño, inclinándose a la misma altura que kiba enfrente de su padre « Perdoname Padre, no quiero decepcionarle :

« deceptionarme…. eso nunca Hanabi, tu y Hinata son mi mas gran orgullo…. « Dijo hiashi « Kiba, puedes llegar a la casa cuando quieras si es lo que Hanabi desea. »

Naruto se acerco al oído de su ahora concuño « yo que ustedes mejor buscaría otro lugar para las citas, El viejo no los dejara en paz ! » dijo con una voz

« NARUTO ! » grito Hiashi con una venita saltando en su frente, había escuchado muy bien el comentario de su yerno pero ya estaba demasiado lejos de su suegro y reia a carcajadas.

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la boda de Hinata y Naruto.

En la casa de los Nara, se veia a una joven ama de casa preparando todo un banquete en la cocina

« No se que te dio de hacer una reunión, esto me da mucha pereza…. Ya llego Matsuri y tu hermano» decia su esposo

« Temari ! Gracias por invitarme ! Aunque creo que a Gaara no le gusto mucho la idea de que viniera…. El ha estado muy serio en todo el camino, creo que esta molesto. » dijo la chica entrando a la cocina.

« No creo que este molesto… es solo que es tímido. » dijo sonriendo la anfitriona de la casa.

Shikamaru se acerco al oído de su esposa « Otra vez jugando a ser cupido ? » su comentario solo hizo que la anfitriona se sonriera.

.

.

.

continuara


	7. Chapter 7 - Final

En casa de los Uchiha-Haruno

« Bien Konohamaru, cuida bien de los niños »

Un pequeño rubio de 4 años se acerco a su papa« Papi, no quiero que te vayas, no me gusta la casa del tío Sasuke… » se podían notar algunas lagrimas que estaban en la puntas de sus ojos. El padre intentaba consolar a su pequeño « No tienes que llorar, ademas te divertiras con Konohamaru y Yuuki » El pequeño solo volteaba a ver a la pequeña pelinegra parada a unos metros de el « ella da miedo ! »

« Esta muy consentido. » dijo Sasuke, un poco desesperado por el pequeño que no quería soltar a su papa.

« Claro que no ! Solo es muy sensible como su madre…. » dijo naruto para defender a su hijo.

« Si claro… » suspiro sasuke. Yuuki y Takumi eran el día y la noche. Ella era independiente a pesar de ser mas chica que Takumi y el pequeño aun seguía muy apegado a sus padres.

Hinata y Sakura salieron de la cocina, las dos reían, se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas. « vamonos » dijeron al mismo tiempo

.

.

.

Mas tarde en casa de los Nara, se podían escuchar voces y risas. Todos con sus respectivas parejas. Gaara se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ya que todos estaban con sus esposas, y el era el único soltero. De pronto sonaron a la puerta

« quien podrá ser » penso temari, no recordaba haber invitado a nadie mas… « oh, Shino !, pasa ! »

« perdon por llegar tarde » dijo este a Temari, que se sentía un poco mal ya que habían empezado olvidando por completo a unos de los miembros del equipo 10. Al verlo Gaara se alegro, bueno por lo menos ya no seria el unico soltero en esa velada, pero cuando Temari iba a cerrar shino se lo impidió « oh, traje a mi novia, espero que no te moleste » todos se quedaron pasmados viendo a shino…. Tenia novia ? desde cuando ?

los lentes de shino brillaron, los había sorprendido a todos « Karin » una chica de cabellos rojos y lentes se asomo a la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

« QUE ? » gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Vaya esto si que era una sorpresa, como diablos se habían conocido esos dos…. Bueno, aunque tenían que admitir, los dos eran tan raros que hasta hacían buena pareja.

Esto solo decepciono a Gaara.

"que les parece que si jugamos a las escondidas" dijo Temari

« Las escondidas… ya no somos niños" dijo Shikamaru que sabia que su mujer lo haría hacer algo sumamente complicado.

« a mi me parece buena idea » dijo Ino entusiasmada.

Las reglas eran simples, podían usar cualquier jutsu para esconderse en el bosque, determinaron el diámetro del que no podían salir y los chicos buscarían a las chicas.

Todos tenían una sonrisa en los labios aunque Gaara realmente estaba preocupado. Sabia que Shino iria tras Karin, Lee tras Shino, Kiba tras Hanabi, Shikamaru tras Temari, Neji tras Tenten, Chouji tras Ino, Sasuke tras Sakura y Naruto tras Hinata. Lo que solo le dejaba a Matsuri libre, pero eso lo ponía nervioso.

Al momento de dar la señal todos salieron como rayo, sabían que se los dejarían fácil, pero las encontrarían. Gaara quedo solo, empezó a caminar adentrándose al bosque. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría tener a alguien como sus amigos. sonreía pensando en Marsuri, había sido su primer alumna. Desde entonces Matsuri había practicando mucho y se había vuelto una buena shinobi. No seria fácil encontrarla. Solo a su hermana se le ocurrían estos juegos…

Matsuri se escondía detrás de un árbol, sabia que Gaara se acercaba, su corazón empezó a latir un poco mas rápido. Temari sabia que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Pero el era tan serio y sombrío, nunca le hacia caso, por mucho que lo haya intentado, era casi igual de tonto que Naruto, por muchas veces que se le había insinuado, el solamente no captaba. Pero esta vez, se lo diría muy en claro. Matsuri hizo un paso hacia atrás, pero resbalo y sin poder agarrarse cayo del árbol donde se escondía

« aaahh » grito la chica, pero antes de llegar al suelo de espalda sintió algo suave que detuvo su caída. Era la arena cálida de Gaara. El chico la bajo suavemente al suelo.

« te encuentras bien ? »

« Gaara-sensei… gracias ! » La chica se empezó acercar a el sospechosamente…. Gaara no sabia muy bien que tenia en mente, y sin darse cuenta se fue haciendo hacia atrás. Podia sentir sus mejillas ardiendo. Matsuri era linda, el lo sabia muy bien, pero era su alumna, ademas ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como el… porque se le acercaba tanto…si continuaba no iba a poder resistirse las ganas de besarla. Gaara no pudo ir mas para atrás porque choco con un arbol detras de el.

« Gaara… » ronroneo la chica « eres tonto o que »

« Heh ? »

« chico tonto, una chica esta a unos centímetros de ti y tu, no aprovechas para saltarle encima ? »

« pe-pero… yo… no quiero faltarte al respeto Matsuri ! »

" entonces… te lo faltare yo sensei" la chica cerro sus ojos y acerco sus labios a los del pelirojo que parecía una estatua de sal. Matsuri empezó a besar sus labios.

Gaara aun tenia los ojos abiertos, pero matsuri besaba sus labios con tanta ternura que se le hacia cada mas difícil mantenerlos abiertos. Poco a poco fue cerrándolos y disfrutando los besos de su alumna. No sabia muy bien como, pero su brazo ya estaba en su cintura, jalandola hacia el y su otra mano estaba entre sus cabello. No quería dejar de sentir esos labios suaves con los de el. Los quería seguir comiendo hasta ya no poder mas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, los chicos encontraron cada quien a sus presas y no las dejarían escapar.

Bajo la luz de la luna, en el bosque de Konoha, habían 9 felices parejas amándose apasionadamente.

**FIN**


End file.
